Principality of Beloozero
The principality of Belozersk is a Russian specific princedom in the basin of the Sheksna River and in the area of the Beloye and Kubenskoe lakes in the 13th - 15th centuries . The capital is the city of Beloozero (now Belozersk ). In addition to Beloozero, there was one city in the principality - Ustyuzhna , as well as many large villages, such as Borisov-Sudskoye , Beloye , Yorga , Lipin Bor . History The time of the foundation of Beloozero is unknown, but according to the annals it was before the callings of the princes Rurikovich , in which the All who then inhabited Belozersky Krai participated. Of the drafted brothers-princes of Srende, Sineus , sat on Beloozero, where the All was the first inhabitants Сборник Русских Летописей.. After the death of Sineus, the principality of Beloozero passes to Rurikwho transfers him to the administration of a "princely husband" or governor. The importance of Beloozero is found out already at the first receiver of Rurik: in 907, Oleg, by the peace treaty, demands "ways" from the Greeks, along with other cities and to Beloozero. On the death of Yaroslav Vladimirovich in 1054, Rostov, together with Suzdaland Beloozero went to Vsevolod Yaroslavovich, in whose family he was constantly Карамзин.. In 1207, Vsevolod Yuryevich (Big Nest) gave the Rostov region, and therefore Beloozero, the eldest son Konstantin. Konstantin Vsevolodovich before his death in 1219 divided the Rostov region between his sons as follows: he gave Rostov Vasilk and Beloozero to the eldest, Yaroslavl to Vsevolod Vladimir Uglich to Vladimir. Upon the death of Vasilka, Beloozero separated from Rostov and formed an independent principality, on which the younger son of Vasilka Gleb sat, while Rostov remained for the eldest, Boris Vasilkovich А.В. Экземплярский. "Владетельные князья Белоозерские". 1888г. стр. 3.. Beloozero principality separated in 1238 from the Rostov principality after the death of Vasilko Konstantinovich . The first prince of Beloozero was his son Gleb Vasilkovich (reigned 1251–1277). In 1279, the principality was captured by his nephew Rostov Prince Dmitry Borisovich . In 1302, it was probably restored with the help of the Golden Horde . Between 1328 and 1338 the principality of Beloozero was purchased by the Moscow Prince Ivan Kalita . Around 1338, Uzbek Khan took away the Jarligl on the Principality of Beloozero from Kalita and handed it to the representative of the kind of Beloozero princes - Roman Mikhailovich . After the death of Roman Mikhailovich, the territory of the principality was divided into two parts in favor of his sons - Fyodor and Vasili. In 1352, the principality experienced a terrible plague epidemic , after which the city of Beloozero was transferred to a new place (where it still exists today, renamed Belozersk in 1777 ). After the death of Prince Fyoedor in the Battle of Kulikovo (1380), the Principality of Beloozero was annexed to Moscow. In 1389, Dmitry Donskoy , in his spiritual testament, appoints the Beloozero inheritance (“I will buy Ivan Kalita”) to my son Andrei , Prince of Mozhaisky. Upon the death of Andrei Dmitrievich, the youngest of his two sons, Mikhail , received the city of Vereya and the inheritance of Belozersky, which he owned until his death (1485). With the death of Mikhail Andryeevich, both his inheritances, by agreement with the Grand Duke Ivan III , became the property of the latter and became part of the Muscovite state forever. The lot of Prince Vasili, having broken up into small possessions, remained for his descendants until the second half of the 16th century. Among the patrimonial vassals of the local dynasty are known surnames: Monastyrev , Likharev , Fedorov , Plescheev , Karacharov , Ilyin , Stepanov , Vnukov , Stoginin , Lame . Emblems of the Belozersky Principality Coat of arms on the seal of Ivan IV the Terrible 1577 / 78g. The seal depicts a fish "Царский титулярник". 1672г. лист 62. (approx: carp breeds). Coat of arms of the Belozersky princedom "Tsarsky capituary" 1672g. In the oval, two crossed fish (note: carp species) with a crescent and a cross Прим: Если быть точным, это четырехконечный каплевидный крест. above it. At the top of the inscription - Belozersky. Coat of arms for Belozersk regiments from the armorial Minich 1729 / 30g. The lake is white, there are two sterlet yellow in it, the month is white over the fishes, the cross is yellow, the field is azure. Armorial of the All-Russian nobility V.A. Durasov 1906 The emblems of the great and specific principalities of ancient Russia. Coat of arms of the principality of Belozersky. In an azure field there are two silver fish (approx: sturgeon breeds) located crosswise, with a silver crescent above it, curled up with horns. In the right corner of the shield is a golden cross. On top of the shield is a Monomakh hat. Emblem description In an azure field, two silver crossed fish ( sturgeon ) under a silver crescent, in the left chapter a golden cross. On top of the coat of arms of Monomakh . Notes Category:Principality of Beloozero